1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and an apparatus for applying paint in solid form to the skin. More particularly, it is concerned with a method and an apparatus whereby a single dispenser may be provided which holds solid paint at two opposite ends, thereby permitting the user to selectively apply solid paint of different colors or color combinations from a single dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid paint has long been used by performers and others to alter ones visual appearance. By “solid” as used in this application is meant paint which is self-sustaining in shape and still transfer colorant to the skin within the range of temperatures normally encountered in an outdoor environment, e.g. about 0° F. (−18° C.) to 100° F. (38° C.). Paint sticks, sometimes described as “greasepaint”, have been used to alter the skin's color, as well as charcoal and burnt cork. The handling of these substances can be messy and thus articles for holding the solid paint have been used.
More recently, hunters and military members have used solid paint to camouflage the skin in an effort to blend into the surroundings. The use of one, or even two different colors may not have satisfactory camouflaging abilities in order to avoid detection by game or an armed enemy. These users have more demanding requirements because the solid paint must often be applied to the skin in multiple colors in the field, and they have limited ability to carry accessory items such as multiple paint dispensers for different colors. U.S. Design Pat. No. 635,866 shows an ornamental design for a paint stick dispenser, but it is believed that substantial improvements to the art in this field are needed. Thus, there has developed a need for an improved paint dispenser to meet the demands of, for example, hunters and military members for a lightweight, portable solid paint dispenser offering enhanced capabilities.